010314-Beau-Jossik
06:50 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 06:50 -- 06:50 CA: Hello Jossik... 06:50 GG: oh hey beαu 06:50 GG: whαt ups 06:51 CA: I was wondering if I could... enquire you about something... 06:51 GG: well αctuαlly - wαnted to tαlk to you αbout someth-ng αs well 06:51 GG: but you go f-rst 06:51 CA: Oh no it's nothing important, what did you want to talk about?... 06:51 GG: no you f-rst 06:52 GG: - -ns-st 06:52 CA: Erm ok... 06:52 CA: It's about the troll reproductive cycle, specifically, this mother grub I've heard about... 06:52 GG: oh okαy 06:52 GG: -'m αssum-ng null told you αbout th-s 06:53 GG: -'m αppαrently supposed to stαrt work-ng on αlchem-z-ng -t 06:53 CA: Hmm? How ever did you know?... 06:54 GG: she told me αbout -t 06:54 GG: αnd honestly -t suonds l-ke α pretty good -deα 06:55 CA: Hmm, I suppose that settles that, what did you wish to speak about?... 06:55 GG: well uh 06:55 GG: f-rst off, your tw-nk news updαte! 06:55 CA: Hmm?... 06:55 GG: αs you mαy know, my dreαmbody hαs been cαptured by scαrlet 06:56 CA: I see... 06:56 GG: αnd -s now pretty much under her control 06:56 CA: Um... 06:56 GG: So! 06:56 CA: wow good job there... 06:56 GG: -f you see my dreαmbody, wh-ch looks l-ke α tw-nk now, k-ll -t! 06:56 GG: dont hes-stαte, just k-ll! 06:56 CA: Er... ok... 06:57 CA: Is that all?... 06:57 GG: um 06:57 GG: no 06:57 GG: -'m α l-ttle cαgey αbout the next th-ng 06:57 CA: Please, go ahead, my lips will be sealed... 06:57 GG: well 06:57 GG: you mαy soon need to f-nd someone else 06:58 GG: to tαlk to tlαloc for you 06:58 CA: Hmm?... 06:58 CA: What do you mean by that... 06:58 GG: - feel l-ke 06:58 GG: my mo-rα-ll-egence w-th tlαloc 06:58 GG: mαy be end-ng soon 06:58 GG: - meαn, he just doesnt tαke -t ser-ously 06:58 CA: Hmm, I apologize for your loss... 06:59 GG: yeαh -ts 06:59 GG: -ts been α long t-me com-ng, - th-nk 06:59 CA: Well, are you sure?... 06:59 CA: I mean, Tlaloc has told me how much he cares for you... 06:59 GG: he doesnt show -t! 07:00 CA: Perhaps you need to tell him that?... 07:00 GG: every t-me - try to tαlk αbout h-m, he brushes me off! 07:00 CA: And don't take anything like "I'm fine" for an answer... 07:00 GG: - TRY, BEAU! 07:00 GG: BUT HE JUST DOESNT SEEM TO CARE! 07:01 CA: Well then perhaps he is not deserving of such a good moirail?... 07:01 GG: ugh - meαn 07:01 GG: - reαlly cαre for h-m, beαu, - reαlly do 07:02 CA: It is your relationship, do what you see fit... 07:02 CA: Well, how about this... 07:02 GG: the th-ng -s, - feel l-ke w-thout α mo-rα-l he would just stαrt k-ll-ng people 07:03 CA: When the both of you are online... 07:03 CA: I will open a private memo... 07:03 GG: - 07:03 CA: Then I will sit the both of you down... 07:03 GG: beαu αre you try-ng to αusp-st-c-ze me αgα-n 07:03 CA: and we will discuss the matter... 07:04 CA: Hmm? Which one is that again?... 07:04 GG: gog lets just mαke th-s α permαmnent fuck-ng th-ng why dont we 07:04 GG: the αshen one 07:04 GG: where you s-t 2 people down αnd mαke them sort sh-t out 07:04 CA: Well then perhaps I am... 07:04 GG: oh yαy 07:05 GG: - αlwαys thought - would be on the other s-de of αn αshen th-ng 07:05 GG: but beαu 07:05 GG: - th-nk - should tαlk to h-m f-rst 07:05 GG: by myself 07:05 GG: then we'll see how th-ngs go 07:05 CA: Based on what you have said... 07:05 CA: That has not had worthwhile results... 07:05 CA: but if you see fit, then go ahead... 07:06 GG: -'m go-ng to confront h-m, αnd we'll go from there 07:06 GG: goodbye, beαu 07:06 CA: If you desire my intervetion, feel free to contact me... 07:06 CA: farewell... 07:06 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 07:06 --